1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems related to wireless telephony. More particularly, the invention relates to wireless systems employing distributed antenna systems and related methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Modern wireless telephone systems often employ distributed antenna systems (“DAS”) for communicating with users within a cell region. The transmission power for the DAS must be optimized to enhance the network capacity. However, conventional wireless systems do not optimize cell capacity based on the real-time requirements of the users within the cell region.
Accordingly, a need exists to optimize the performance of wireless telephone systems employing distributed antenna systems.